Theres truth in your lies
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: What happens when 3 new girls come into town from Italy and Paul.Embry and Jacob imprint on them. Will Paul find his happily ever after with the girl or will she completely freak when she knows the truth and send paul into a deprression the question is can love over come everything? I dont bnot own twilight just my OC's
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from eyes. Just then my little sister came running in and she jumped on my bed smiling. I raised my eyebrow and laughed. My mother worked 2 swifts at Forks Hospital to put my twin sister my baby sister and me through school. Our father committed suicide when my younger sister was born.

"Caprice Rosa Valacari, Celestina Edda Valacari and Marinella Sonia Valacari get your butts up and ready for school!" My mother screamed and I groaned my younger sister Marinella smiled. She jumped off of me a bounced off. Caprice came walking in my room and she was already dressed.

Caprice is my twin and she is opposite of me. Caprice is 5'5 while I am 5'7 and we both have very curvy figures. Caprice has brown long wavy hair going to her mid back as for me I have brown short wavy hair cut in layers with purple highlights. We both have blue eyes and semi tan skin. But we are as different as night and day. Caprice is the good girl and dresses appropriate but as for me I am the rebel. I where anything and everything that shoves off my body or makes me look like a bad ass. Even thought we are different my twin is one of my best friends and she knows it.

"Get up lazy bitch." Caprice said laughing and I stuck my tongue out at her. I jumped up and took my famous 15 minute showers. I ran to my closet and grabbed my ripped skinny jeans. I grabbed my red corset tank top and my red vans. I quickly got dress did my smoky eyes and red lipstick. I ran down the stairs ready to start my new school my mother had moved us from Italy to the USA a year and half ago. We were all home schooled until we learned perfect English and now here we are starting out our first day at our American school. I grabbed my side bag and headed out the door with my sisters.

"Oh my god I can't believe we are starting our first day of school." My sister Caprice said smiling and my younger sister Marinella were clinging to my leg.

"Celestina I scares." She said and I bent down to her and smiled.

"Don't be sweetie you may make new friends." I said to her and she smiled. She hugged me and I dropped her off at her school.

"Celestina I can't believe we are in different classes." My sister said whining and I laughed.

"We will be ok so shh." I said laughing and she laughed to. We went got our room numbers and we went our separate ways. I handed the teacher the note and he cleared his throat.

"We have a new student this is Celestina Valacari she is from Italy." The teacher said and I bowed everyone gasped. Then people laugh and I quickly shot up straight. I glared and before I knew it we were at lunch. I saw my sister Caprice and she looked pissed.

"God I hate American schools." My sister said growling and I laughed.

"I agree." I said in annoyance people in America where assholes.

"Oh god those beast are staring at us." As my sister said that I turned around and meet eyes with one of them. He looked at me like I was the only thing in the world. I raised an eye brow and I saw a guy looking lovingly at my sister.

" Cosa c'è problema? Non gli americani sanno che è rozzo fissare?" I said in Italian and their eye brows furrowed like the where confused.

"Lo so. L'America è strano quando ho pensato e non parlare di persone qui hanno tali bocche fallo. Una ragazza mi ha chiamato un slut" My sister said and i nodded. I totally agreed with her.

"Lasciate andare sedersi e mangiare. Le persone stanno fissando e lasciare provare a parlare inglese in modo meno istruiti può capire." I said and she began to laugh. I nodded in agreement and we went to sit down.

"Ok, se dobbiamo lasciare di essere gentile con le persone colte in basso" She said laughing and nodded. WE sta down and began to eat dinner. Then the guys who where watching us cam walking over and i groaned. All eyes where us and i looked up glared.

"Can we join you girls?" They asked us and i looked at my sister who shrugged. I motioned to the sits across from us.

"I am Paul." The guy who looked at me earlier said and i raised a eyebrow.

"I am Celestina." I said in boredom and he smiled at me.

"I am Jacob." The guy who was staring at my sister said and stupid groaned.

"I am Caprice." She in said boredom and she looked over at me. I shrugged and looked at the boys and i realized they where extremely tan. They look tan and i felt like a migite. I stood up and my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Celestina Valacari?" A voice said and i sighed.

"Yes it is. Can i help you?" I asked annoyed.

"your mother told me to tell you that you need to pick up your little sister from school." The person said and i sighed. I told them ok and i hung up. A bell ran signaling the end of lunch. I got up and went to the rest of my classes. The day finished quickly and i smiled but it faded when three guys came walking up to me. I glared at them i wasn't in any mood to deal with idiots.

"You must be new here. I am Derek." A guy said and he eyed me up. "why is such a pretty girl hanging out with the freaks of La Push." He said as he stepped closer to me and picked up a piece of my hair. He held it in his hand and i slapped it away as soon as i could.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me." I said hatefully and he slammed me against the lockers behind me. He pinned my hands to my side and i glared. "Let go of me now!" I screamed and he just smiled. I kneed him in the balls and he toppled over letting go of me. I jumped over him and ran down the hallway.

"BITCH GET HER!" Derek screamed and i ran as fast as i could. I was really started to hate America and i ran into someone. They where like a rock and they grabbed my arms to steady me.

"Are you ok?" A guy asked me and i looked up to see a tan guy with short hair.

"Embry Call give us the girl." The guy Derek said and panic surged trough me. The guys growled and glared them down.

"No i won't our friend is waiting for us." The guy said and i was thankful for him helping me. He draged me out the door with him and my sister was standing their impatient. I hated America more then i every thought i could and i ran into my twins arms.

"Odio l'America tre ragazzi mi spalle al muro. Io voglio tornare in Italia." I said crying and my sister hugged me.

"Celestina non piangere. Tutto andrà meglio, per ora in poi stare insieme. Andiamo a prendere nostra sorella ok?" My sister said and i nodded.

"ummm can we walk you guys home?" The guy paul said and i looked over at him.

"We are going to get my baby sister. You guys can come if ya want we tend to get lost." I said laughing and three guys came with us.

i hope you lik it translation is below

Cosa c'è problema? Non gli americani sanno che è rozzo fissare?- What is there problem? Don't Americans know it's rude to stare?

I know. America is wierder then i thought and not to mention people here have such foul mouths. One girl called me a slut.- Lo so. L'America è strano quando ho pensato e non parlare di persone qui hanno tali bocche fallo. Una ragazza mi ha chiamato un slut

Let go sit down and eat. People are staring and let try to speak English so the less educated can understand.- Lasciate andare sedersi e mangiare. Le persone stanno fissando e lasciare provare a parlare inglese in modo meno istruiti può capire.

Ok if we must lets be nice to the lower Educated. Ok, se dobbiamo lasciare di essere gentile con le persone colte in basso


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

The boys couldn't believe Paul and Jacob imprinted on the girls from Italy. Now Embry Paul and Jacob where walking them to go pick up their baby sister. When they got to the school Embrys eyes meet the little girls and he knew his life had changed. He had imprinted on the little Italian girl and Embry growled. Everyone was shock that each member imprinted on one of the Italian girls.

"Sorella!" The little girl screamed and ran to her sisters arms.

"Ehi,comeerala scuola?" Celestina said and Paul kept his eyes on the Italian beauty he imprinted on.

"È stato fantastico ho fatto un amico di nome Claire. Oh, e vi ho fatto qualcosa." The little girl said smiling and Embry couldn't take his eyes off the pretty little girl.

"Oh,davveroionon capisconulla?" Caprice said and play pouted. Jacob couldn't help but watch her and he knew she was extremely gorgeous.

"èper entrambi" The little girl said and she smiled. Then she realized who where standing by her sisters.

"Oh i am sorry where are my manners this is our baby sister Marinella." Celestina said and Embry nodded. It was a pretty name for a pretty girl and the boys walked the girls home. They got inside and the guys headed to Emily's house in a daze.

"Whats up with them?" Leah said as they entered the house and Jared sighed.

"Well Paul and Jacob imprinted on exchange students who moved her from Italy." Jared said laughing and everyone was shocked.

"Oh Embry imprinted on the little sister." Jacob said trying to get the attention off of him and Paul.

"Oh my god this is a new one." Emily said and her smile widen as Claire came bouncing in the door.

"Auntie Ems i mades a news fwiend." Claire said smiling and Emily bent down to little claire.

"Oh really whats her name.?" Emily asked her niece who just smiled.

"Her name is Marinellas." Claire said and Embry gasped. Everyone knew that was the girl Embry imprinted on and Emily smiled.

"She wants to pways. Tan i goes pways with heres at the beachs todays?" Little claire asked and Emily nodded.

"Sam why don't we all go?" Emily asked and Sam laughed but nodded.

Celestina's POV

I got home my little sister begged looked up with her sad puppy eyes and i knew she wanted something. I raised my eye brow at her and she looked up now with a pout.

"Whats up Marinella?" I asked with raising my eyebrow.

"Tan i goe pways at beach with my new friends?" MY sister asked me and i knew it was hopeless to say now so i ruffled up her hair and nodded.

"Yes of course but first go get dressed missy." I said and pointed up the stairs. She bounced up the stairs up and i collapsed down on the chair from exhaustion. My twin came in and i nodded to her. She sighed and looked at me. "We are going to the beach Marinella has a play date." I said while rolling my eyes and she nodded.

"Alright then lets change shall we?" MY sister asked i groaned and i knew she was right. So i went up stairs and dug through my closet. I settled on a short black mini skirt with chains on the side and grabbed a plain purple tank top. I grabbed my purple torn leggings and my black hitops. I put on my Jack Skeleton Hoddie and i walked down the stairs. I smiled and looked at my sisters.

Marinella was wearing blue tights and a blue skirt with a pretty blue flower top. She had her hair up in pig tails and had sneakers one. She was wearing her favorite little pink zip pink hoodie. She looked so cute and she smiled up at me. While my sister Caprice was wearing skin tight blue flower jeans and a Pink lacey top. She had on wedge type heels and a a cute little half jacket. I laughed at how different our styles where. I grabbed my Little sisters hand and walked her to the Beach and when she saw another little girl. She let go off my hand and took off running. My sister and I rolled ours eyes. I saw Paul and Jacob come up to us. I raised my eyebrow and Paul smiled at me.

"Hey Celestina." Paul said and i just looked at him like he was crazy. I heard my younger sister call my name and i dismissed Paul with a wave.

"What wrong?" I asked my little sister who looked up at with sad eyes.

"I saw suffin red in the water." My little sister said and i frowned. "How about big sissy goes to check it out?" I asked her and she nodded. I started to take off my shirt and skirt. Leaving me in my bra nad under wear. My tattoos where showing and i had a butter fly on my shoulder and flower on my ankle. I ran and dove into the water. The cold water smacked me like a ton of bricks but i ignored it and i swam to where my sister had pointed. I held my breath and went under the water nothing was there. I sighed and surfaced. I began to swim back to the shore.

Paul's POV

I was watching as my imprint decided to strip leaving her in her very sexy purple flower bra and her matching underwear. She was drop dead sexy and the way her body arched as she dove into the cold water was enough to get me going thankful someone said something snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Damn Paul she has a smoking body." Seth said and i growled at him. Seth shrug back and looked around. I saw her come out of the water shaking and took my sweat shirt off. I offered it to her and she looked up at me smiling. God she was gorgeous. She slipped it on and she gathered her clothes. She folded them and smiled up at me. My heart skipped a beat and seeing her in my hoodie mad me shiver. It was extremely huge on her and i saw her sister come running up to her.

"Did yous sees its?" She asked her big sister who laughed. She bent down and poked her little sisters nose causing her to giggle.

"Nope but let me know if you see it again ok sweet pea?" She asked her sister who smiled and nodded. She took of running and i watched as Celestina watched her sister with love in her eyes. Then her other sister Caprice came up smiling.

"Mom called she is on her way home. She wants us home in 30." My sister said and nodded. I looked over at our youngest sister who was playing with Claire and she looked happy. I smiled softly and Mirinella came running over to us and i bend down.

"Whats up pumpkin?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Look sister it called sea shell." My little sister said and i smiled softly at her.

"That so pretty. Mom wants home in 30 minutes." I said and she nodded. She took off running giggling and i shook my head. Paul walked over with a group of people i raised my eyebrow and my sister sighed.

"Since you guys are knew we figured you guys could us some friend." Paul said smilingly at me and i would admit he was very nice. "This is Jared,Quil, Sam, Sam's fiancee Emily, Jared's girlfriend Kim, Seth and Leah." Paul said nodding at each of them and i sighed.

"My name is Celestina and this is my twin sister Caprice." I said smiling and everyone nodded.

"Sister i am hungry!" My younger said coming over running and bend down and quickly snatched her up.

"Alright let go get dinner then how about that?" I asked her and she giggled up nodded.

There the translation please review i would like to hear our opinions

èper entrambi-its for both of you

Oh,davveroionon capisconulla?-oh really i dont get anything?

È stato fantastico ho fatto un amico di nome Claire. Oh, e vi ho fatto qualcosa. It was great i made and new friend claire oh and i made you something

Ehi,comeerala scuola?-hey how was school?

Sorella!-sister

Celestina non piangere. Tutto andrà meglio, per ora in poi stare insieme. Andiamo a prendere nostra sorella ok?- Celestina don't cry. Everything will get better for now on we stick together. Let's go get our sister ok?

Odio l'America tre ragazzi mi spalle al muro. Io voglio tornare in Italia.-I hate America three guys cornered me. i wanna go back to italy.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's POV

I was sitting with the pack in the living room and my mind keep going to the pretty Italian girl. Her name was so pretty and her accent was just hot.

"Hey Jake the Leech lover is here." Jared said and as soon as the stinch hit me i knew he was right. Bella came walking up the stairs and i rolled my eyes. Funny thing is that Jacob just sighed and askedh er to sit down. We all raised an eyebrow in confusion but i knew something was up.

"Bella I imprinted." Jacob said in happiness and he had a dazed look on his. Bella jumped up out of her chair and was glaring Jacob down.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME!" Bella screamed in anger and god wash er voice annoying. "Can't you fight it?" She screamed again and god did i want to rip her head off.

"No Bella i can't after I imprinted on her i didn't feel the draw to you like i used to. " Jacob said shrugging and we all sighed. Thank god he is going to follow the imprint Paul thought and Bella started crying.

"What about me?" Bella asked quickly and i saw Emily roll her eyes.

"Bella we are still friends that won't change. You made your choice awhile ago and i have made mine." Jacob said and Bella glared as she stomped out. Jacob was rubbing his temples and he growled. "God what did i see in her?" Jacob asked everyone and we laughed. I ahd never been more excited to go to school then i was right now.

3rd Person POV

It was the next day and the packed waited in the parking lot for the Celestina and Caprice to arrive. Paul and Jacob where getting impatient when they saw the girls come around the corner. They where laughing about something but smiled and waved to the guys. Paul and Jacob where quick to go to their side.

"Morning Celestina." Paul said smiling and he eyed what she was wearing. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans that had chains hanging from the sides and a black vest over a white tank top. She wore a leather jacket with knee high laced up boots. She was gorgeous and she looked up at him. She face turned red for some reason and she quickly looked away.

"Morning Paul." She said softly and Paul chuckled. Paul growled when they had to go separate ways but Embry was in every single class of hers so he promised to look after her. They all went their separate ways for classes.

Celestina's POV

I was sitting in class and Embry demanded that he should be sitting next to me. The teacher looked scared but agreed and i was thankful for Embry to be sitting next to me. We where listen to the teacher talking when all of a sudden a piece of paper was pushed my way.

How are you like America?

I tried to contain a laugh and wrote back to him.

Ugh it's ok the language was extremely hard to learn but i am adjusting.

Thats great to here have you ever been to a bonfire?

A what?

Ahh ok so your in for a treat then.

Excuse me what are you talking about?

Just come to beach at 5 bring your sisters.

Ummm ok?

We stopped passing notes and turned our attention to our teacher. The morning classes seemed to fly by because it was lunch already and Embry basically pulled me to sit with him. WTF he is strong. I thought and before i knew it i was sitting at the guys table and my sister was there too. She shot me a wtf are they doing to us look and i sighed. I tensed for a second when i realized Paul was staring at me but i quickly untensed dismising the thought that he liked me. I looked around the lunch rooom and everyone was staring at me with anger. I turned around and sunk down into my chair. I hated being the center of attention that was more of my sisters thing i was the loner. I sighed and my sister looked at with smpthy. I got up to excuse myself quickly running out of the lunch room and into a bathroom. I heard the door slam and lock behind me. I turned around and my eyes got wide with horror.

"So the little immigrant bitch things she can come into our school and get with one of the hottest guys here?" A girl with bleach blonde hair said and i backed up so i was up against the sink.

"She is a pretty little thing thought." A another girls with black hair said smiling. "Why don't we scar up the heart shaped faceo f hers?" She said laughing.

"Non mi interessa cosa pensi slut ma lasciami in pace." I said rudely and they glared at me.

"Bitch we in America speak English." Another girl said angerly and i was hoping someone would come by soon.

"I said "I don't care what you think slut but leave me alone." Its a same your so stupid." I said rudely and the girls glared at me.

"You stupid bitch!" A girl said and just then a bathroom stall opened. Their stood Leah and she looked pissed.

"Samantha, Mara and Ally. Leave her alone or you deal with me." Leah said angerly and the girls got wide eyed. They basically ran out of the bathroom and i sighed in relief.

"Thank you i hate girls like that." I said and Leah laughed.

"I can understand that." She said nodding and we both headed to class. Before i knew it the day was over and i was heading home. My sister heard about he bonefire from Jacob and she said my clothes wouldn't do at all. I groaned and her i was in my sisters room.

"This is perfect." My sister said smiling and my eyes got wide when i saw it.

"Oh no..." I said and she glared at me. I sighed in defeat and grabbed the think. I went to take a shower and i got out. I was staring down the dress with narrowed eyes. I sighed and grabbed it. It was a dress with long flowy sleeves and when i put it on. My eye twitched when i saw myself in the mirror. The skirt was knee length and was skin tight at the top basically pushing my already big boobs up showing them off. The skirt flowed around at my hips i looked like a complete girlie girl. To add insult to injure my sister gave me ballet flats and i sighed. I put them on and we where off to the beach to some "bonefire".

We got there all eyes where on us and Mirinella ran over to Embry smiling. I raised an eyebrow at this and laughed. Mirinella seemed to have gotten attached to this kid and i was glad she was smiling for once. I walked over and sat next to Paul. I felt so safe when i was by him and i felt happy also. It was weird i never felt this way about a guy. It was confusing me and i didn't know if i liked it or not. I saw Caprice sitting next to Jacob who was staring at my sister like she was the only thing in the world.I looked over at my younger sister who was now sitting Embry's lap and i raised an eyebrow but laughed. I saw Leah come walking over and i waved at her. She waved back smiling which shocked a lot of people it seems. Just then i heard some kind of grumble sound and everyone seemed to wrinkle up their noses.

"Who invited her?" Paul said anger and i raised an eye brow who was she and why was she hated so badly.

"I did she is still my friend." Jacob said causing everyone to give him dirty looks and i was very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

A boring looking brown haired girl came running up to my sister and she shoved her. I jumped up and glared at her with hatred.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM TRAMP!" The girl yelled and sister blinked. I walked over to her and slapped her. People fell silent.

"Don't touch her American trash!" I screamed and she looked shocked. She glared at me and went to slap me. I grabbed her hand before it made contact with my face and i twisted it a bit. She screamed out in pain. "Try it again bitch i will break it off." I said angerly and shoved her away. I helped my sister up and my sister was glaring at the girl. "So is this why you wanted to invite us for your own sick amusement?" I said angerly and looked at my younger sister. "Mirinella get over her." I said sternly at her and she whimpered.

"But..."

Mirinella Celestina said get over. So get over we are leaving." Caprice said angerly nad Mirinella whimpered but came over. I bent down and snatched her up and i was glaring hatefully at them. "Stay away from us." My sister spat and she turned her glare to the girl. "Next time your touch me slut it will be your last." My sister said angerly. Paul Jacob and Embry jumped up and ran over to us. My sister put her hand out stopping them. "Don't come near us." My sister said angerly and we left.

Packs POV

Embry was glaring hatefully at Bella along with Paul and Jacob was growling. Bella looked taken back and hurt. Sam stood up glaring down at Bella who shrunk back in fear.

"Bella not only did you hurt an imprint but you upset three of them!" Sam said sternly and was glaring hatefully at Bella. "You are Banned from La Push. Do not let me catch you here again." Sam said angerly and Bella looked towards Jacob.

"Jake your going to let him do this!" Bella screeched and Jacob was still glaring.

"Yes i am Bella you hurt my imprint friend or not next time i will kill you." Jacob said hatefully and Bella gasped. Tears where falling down her face as she ran off and Jacob didn't even look affected. "Good riddance." Jacob said and he was just shocking everyone today.

Celestina's POV

I threw off the dress and threw thing around my room. I was angery at myself. I let myself fall for a guy who just wanted to use me to get a girl jealous and to top it all off my sister was slapped. I couldn't stop the growl from escaping my mouth and i hated this. I hated America and i wanted to return to Italy. I collapsed down on my bed dreading school tomorrow and i feel asleep ignoring my growling stomach.

I woke the next morning and groaned. I went to take a shower and didn't even feel motivated to pick out my outfit so i grabbed a tee that said. "How could you be so heartless?" On it with a broken heart. I grabbed my black baggy jeans that has chains on them and i grabbed my Evanescence hoodie. I put on my vans and i heard someone knocking on our door. I walked down the stairs and grabbed an apple before i opened it. I finally got there and when i opened it there stood Jacob, Paul and Embry. I glared at them i slammed the door in there face and as i did something in my heart broke for some unknown reason. My sisters came down the stairs and i saw my sister Caprice didn't care how she lookedtoday either.

Caprice had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and she wearing plain faded jeans with a t shirt. She had on flats and was also caring a hoddie. Our little sister of coursed looked super cute and i sighed.

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded we walked outside and Paul was looking at me sadly.

"Please Celestina let me explain." Paul begged and i turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"What is there to explain? YOU USED TO MAKE THAT BITCH JEALOUS!" I screamed and tears where falling down my eyes for some reason. I wiped them away and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Paul please just go." I said quietly and he looked hurt but he nodded.

"Jacob leave me alone! I won't be some pawn in your stupid game with the plain looking bitch." Caprice screamed and i turned my attention to my twin. "JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" My sister screamed and Jacob's face fell but he turned around. He ran into the woods with Paul and we turned our attention to Embry.

"LEAVE OUR BABY SISTER ALONE!" We both screamed and twitched. He was shaking and then he to ran off into the woods. I sighed and hoped to go they would leave us alone and we went to school. Classes flew by and we where at lunch and we sat at a different table. I could Paul and Jacob staring at us. I turned my chair around so i wasn't looking at them. I sighed and I hated this. I hate them and i really did hate myself for having feelings for an American.

"Celestina lets go shopping after school." My sister Caprice said knocking me out of my thoughts. I just nodded softly and she smiled. "Jacob and Paul are still staring at us it's getting creeping." My sister said and i just shrugged. Before long school was over and we where walking home.

"I really miss Italy." I said sadly and i longed for Italy's scenery. Not mention people where so much kinder their then here.

" I know me too." Caprice said sadly and just then our little sister cam running over to us.

" Claire inviteded mes to hers birthdays. Tan i goes pwease?" Mirinella asked us and i looked over at Caprice who nodded.

"Of course when is it?" I asked my little sister poking her nose and it made her giggle.

"Its tonight." She said and I sighed. Well there went our shopping trip but i sighed. We walked home and Mirinella ran ahead of us skipping. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey Celestina?" My sister said and i looked over at her. Her face looked pained and i raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her and she looked over at me.

"Do i have to go? It's going to be to painful to go." My sister whispered and sighed.

"I am not staying i am going to ask Leah to watch her. Then we will go back to get her." I said carefully and my sister sighed. I felt the same way she did and then we where at the house. I grabbed my black sweet pants that said Back Off on the butt and i grabbed a long sleeve shirt that said "I am not your toy so F*** Off." I smiled to myself and i think this explained how i was feeling today. I went to grab my vans that i could easily slipp on.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking with my sister to the beach and she was jumping up everywhere. WE laughed at her and we made it there. Mirinella ran over to Claire and i scanned the ground for Leah. I finally spotted her and we jogged over to her. She turned to when she heard us coming and she cracked up at what i was wearing. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Hey what's up girls?" Leah asked me and everyone turned to face us.

"Could you" I said but my sister cut in

"Watch Mirinella for us?"

"We will be"

"Back to pick her up."

"In two hours." I finished and i rolled my eyes. I laughed me and my sister tended to do that alot when we wanted to get thing over with. Leah looked at us and shook her head and she nodded.

"Alright will do but why don't you stay?" She asked us and our eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Because i don't wanna be around assholes." I said simply

"Yeah and i don't wanna love sick puppies." My said angerly and Leah just laughed but nodded again.

"Alright i will see you guys in two hours." Leah said and I nodded my thanks. I started to walk off when a warm hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around sharply and glared up at Paul. GO figure i thought bitterly and let my glare show my hatred for him. Paul winced but he sighed.

"Can we talk?" He asked me for the second time that day. My anger snapped and i slapped him. Everyone had eyes on us by now.

"No paul we can't talk! I don't wanna hear excuses! You fucking invited us to a bonefire where my sister get insulted and slapped!" I screamed and i had my fist clenched now. "You guys are fucking sick bastards and the only reason i am here is that my little sister can hang out with her friend!" I continued screaming and my little sister looked up at me. I calmed myself down so i wouldn't scare her and i snatched my arm away from a shocked Paul. "Don't come near me again." I said in a warning and i turned on my heels. I began to stomp off and sister followed behind me. MY anger was over whelming and i took a few deep breathes to calm myself. I looked at my sister and nodded. We decided to run home and so we did. As my feet hit the pavement everything that happened these past couple of days slowly vanished. All that was left was wind hitting my face and i enjoyed it. We made it home and my mom was there. She turned smiling to us and we nodded.

"Girls a cop that has been at the hospital alot had invited us over to have dinner with his family." My mom said we skidded to halt and quickly turned to her.

"8? But mom Mirinella is at a friends party until 7." I said trying to get out of it and my mother narrowed her eyes.

"Celestina Edda Valacari you are going end of Discussion." My mother said sternly and i growled my eyes. I nodded went upstairs to change into my knee length Lollita dress and grabbed my knee high boots. I did some make up and i looked in the mirror. I looked like a doll and i laughed. I grabbed my shawl and went down stairs. My mother sighed but didn't say anything and i decided to go watch my little sister. As i walked to the beach i put my ipod in and Citizen Soldier was blaring in my ear. I smiled and started to walk to the beach. I got their and choose a log to sit on. I smiled at my sister and she looked like she was having fun. I smiled and then i felt someone sit beside. I look over to see Leah and i took off my head phones

"Hey Leah." I said and i saw her smile out of the corner of my eyes.

"I really do love seeing the guys hurt and sad but its getting on my nerve now."Leah said and i sighed.

"Ok fine i will attempt to talk to Paul but that's it." I said and i stood up. I found Paul sitting on a log away from everyone and i slipped off my boots. I held them in my hands and for some reason my heart was racing i swallowed. I jog over to him and i saw he was slouched. For some reason seeing him like that struck hard at my heart and i dropped my boots as i neared him. It was like i didn't have control over my body and i flung myself at him. He toppled over in surprise and i don't know why the hell did that. "Are you ok?" I asked and i felt my cheeks flush red. He looked at me in shock and i jumped up.

"I am fine." He said and he had a small smile on his face. My heart skipped a beat and i turned away.

"I am ummm happy your ok." I said stuttering and saw my little sister running towards the water. I got wide eyed but Embry quickly grabbed her and i saw her giggling. "I need to go get my sister." I said and went to walk away but Paul grabbed my wrist. MY breathe caught and i turned to look at him.

"Celestina i promise you what happened won't ever happen again. I can't handle you mad at me." Paul said quietly and i nodded softly. He smiled and i looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I knew i was trapped and i think i like it a lot.

"Ok Paul i will believe you but i need to go." I said and he smiled. He let me go and i saw a huge smile on his face. I walked over to Mirinella and she smiled up at me. She ran over to me smiling and i picked her up. "WE have to get going. We are going to have dinner with one of mom's friends." I said smiling and Mirinella pouted.

"Buts i wannas stays wib Embrys." My sister said and i laughed at her.

"No sweetie mom wants us home now come on." I said and she pouted more but waved bye. Paul came over and handed my heels. I blushed so hard realizing i was about to walk out with them. I quickly grabbed them and place Mirinella down who ran over to Embry. I sighed and looked over at him. "Can you walk us home?" I asked and Mirinella got wide eyed. She looked up at Embry who nodded and smiled. Paul decided to tag along and he would walk so close to me that we would rub up against each other. I blushed more and Paul looked down at me.

"Her Celestina you still have my hoodie right?" He asked me and i turned scarlet red but i nodded. "Good you can keep it and do me a huge favor?" He asked me and i looked up at him in confusion. "Wear it whenever you go into forks or out of the Rez." Paul said but it took me off guard but i nodded. I said by and ran up and grabbed his hoodie. I placed it on and i smiled to myself. I breathed in his scent and i smiled as i walked out the door. We where in the car and we arrived at house the had a ugly red truck and a shiny Volvo.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolves thoughts  
Sam-red  
Jacob- light blue  
Paul-green  
Jared-orange  
Embry-dark blue  
Quil- light purple  
Leah-dark pink  
Seth- dark purple

3rd Person POV

Edward tensed when a wet dog stench hit his nose and Bella looked at him in concern. Their was a knock on the door Charlie went to answer it. Their stood four Italian girls and two of them wrecked of dog. Edward glared at them and when they Bella they glared. Bella smirked and sat at the table. Edward knew something was up and he didn't like where this was going.

"So Caprice right? How is Jacob?" She asked the girl who glares hatefully across the table.

"Fine." Caprice said through grided teeth. Their mom and Charlie escused their selves to that they could talk.

"Mirinella ear muffs." Celestina said and Mirinella covered her eyes. She quickly grabbed Bella by the shirt tail and Edward knew if he harmed this girl the wolves would kill him. He just sat back and grinded his teeth together. "Listen her bitch if you ever fucking touch my sister again you will regret." She said angerly and she glared at hatefully at Bella.

"Jacob will come back even if that bitch is his imprint." Bella said and Edward looked at Caprice in shock.

"Thats it!" Celestina screamed and pounced on Bella. She pinned her to the ground and smashed a fist into her face. She clawed at Celestina's face and Edward snarled. He acted on instincts and ran at Celestina. He ripped her off of Bella and she shoved her back a little to hard. She fell backwards and had her head smash it the corner of a table. Blood started flowing down from the gash in on her head.

"ASSHOLE" Caprice yelled and grabbed a table table. She smashed it over Edwards head and he growled. He turned around and shoved Caprice to hard. She fell backward and hit the floor. She was knocked unconscious and Celestina started to loose conscious too. Mirinella got wide eyed and screamed. She turned around and ran.

"Shit Bella you need to keep your mouth shut sometimes. You may have just sentenced us to death."Edward said angerly and he looked for the little girl who already ran outside. He quickly called Alice who nodded and would go find her. Edward had Carlisle come and take care of girls.

Mirinella was crying and running in the woods. A girl with short hair appeared and smiled at her. Mirinella screamed and was shaking with fear and then a blonde appeared. She sat on the ground and smiled at the girl.

"It's ok i won't hurt you sweetie." She said gently and the Mirinella stopped screaming. The women had kindness in her voice like her mom did.

"Pwomise?" Mirinella asked softly and the blonde nodded. Mirinella walked slowly over to her and smiled. Then their was a howl and Mirinella jumped. She turned around to see four huge wolves come and she ran to the blonde. She clung to the blondes pant legs and she began to shake with fear at the wolves.

"Enough! Your scaring her." The blonde said angerly and the wolves growled. Mirinella whimpered and tried to hide behind the blonde who sighed sadly. "Leave we won't hurt her. Your scary her to death" The blonde said angerly and the wolves whimpered. They backed away into the woods away from the the little girls view. The blonde bent down and smiled at the little girl. "I am Rosalie sweetie who are you?" She asked and Mirinella smiled huge.

"I is Mirinella." The girl said proudly causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Lets get you back to you mom." Rosalie said smiling and Mirinella nodded.

"Will me sisters be otays?" Mirinella asked Rosalie and growls where heard causing Mirinella to whimper again/

"I promise." Rosalie said and the little girl grabbed Rosalie's hand surprising her. Mirinella didn't mind the cold she actually like it.

The wolves where watching as the blonde leech was walking hand in hand with Mirinella and Embry growled.

_That bitch better watch it_

_I agree but what is this about asking if her sisters are ok?_

_Wait didn't Celestina say something dinner with a friend of there moms?_

_Yeah now that you mention it wait you don't think it's Bella's dad?_

_Shit i smell blood Sam i don't know how is slipped my mind_

_If those blood suckers hurt Caprice i will kill them_

_Shit Jacob you may to wait cause if they hurt Celestina i will kill them way before you do_

_Enough they know better then to let imprints get hurt._

The wolves phased back to their human forms and jog off to Bella's house. The smell of blood was strong and the Rosalie was outside playing with Mirinella. Mirinella really like her and asked if they could have a play laughed but nodded and then when she saw Embry she smiled. She ran over to him who instantly picked her up.

"Embry! Dat meanie butt hurts my sissys." Mirinella said causing Embry to growl. Mirinella whimper and he stopped.

"Where are they?" Sam said growling and he motioned for Embry to take Mirinella away. He nodded nad jogged off with her. "What happened?" Sam said growling and Rosalie looked at the ground.

"Bella said something to tick off Celestina and she jumped at Bella. She punched Bella in the face and Edward through her off of Bella. Celestina addidently hit her head on the corner of the table and then Caprice got mad and lunged at Edward who shoved her with to much force. She she hit the wall. "Rosalie said and basically spat Bella's name. Paul and Jacob growled.

"If they don't come through Edward is going to die." Sam said growling.

"He should die either way Sam! HE HURT AN IMPRINT!" Jacob yelled and Jacob has never felt so much then what he did for Bella right now.

"It's not his fault he was protecting that bitch!" Rosalie said jumping up and hatred going around was horrible.

"Please stop." Bella said as she got out of Edwards car. Jacob ran at her and pinned her against the car.

"If you ever hurt my imprint again i will rip you to shreds." Jacob said glaring hatefully and Edward threw him off of her. He phased before he even hit the ground.

"Jacob i will deal with him now go!" Sam said and Alpha ordered Jacob who took off running into the woods. "Edward you hurt to imprints and your mate hurt them too. Next time she steps on our ground we will hurt her." Same said growling and Paul was shaking. He was glaring Bella down with hatred "Paul got into the wood now!" Sam ordered and Paul behind Jacob. Sam turned around and ran into the worlds and he phased. The Cullens grlared at Bella she put them all at risk because she was jealous.

Celestina slowly opened her eyes to see white everywhere and she groaned. She went to cover up her hand but froze who she saw sleeping at the end of her bed. Paul had his head on her bed and she was snoring softly. She couldn't help the smile that apeared on her face and she gave his hand a tight squeeze. His eyes flutter and she smiled at him.

"Hewy sleeping beauty." She said softly and Paul's eyes got wide. He wrapped his big arms around her and she could feel something wet on her shoulders. "Hey Paul don;t cry i am fine so shh its ok." Celestina said and she rubbed his back. He held her as close as he could manage.

"Celestina when i heard you where hurt i thought you weren't going to recover." Paul said in a weak voice and Celestina sighed.

"Paul stop it i am fine." She says sighing sofly and Paul nodded weakly.

Celestina's POV

Every since i got out of hospital Paul was up my butt it was like he was afraid to leave my side and god it was annoying. For some strange reason i kind of liked it. I was sitting in class next to Embry who had been spending a huge amount of time with my sister. I thought it was nice i don't know how we got here but we friends with almost of the boys now. Jared and Kim where kind of clinging towards each other truth be told it freaked me out big time.

"Hey Celestina your zoning out and classes is over. " I heard Embry say and i shook my head. I looked up at hime thankfully and we exited the class room. Their stood Paul and he was staring at me with such a tender look it gave me shivers.

"Hey Celestina." He said kindly and i nodded towards him. Truth be told i was in a good mood this morning my cousin was coming into town and i skipped off to lunch. I saw Caprice standing waiting and flung myself onto her surprising her.

"Hey whats that for?" Caprice asked me a little annoyed.

"He's COMING INTO TIME!" I screaming in excitement and Caprice got wide eyed.

"NO WAY!" She screamed and where grinning like idiots. "When?"

"He should be home when we get their." I said excitedly and Caprice nodded.

I was to excited and the day went by in a blur. It was the end of the day and i was in such a happy mood. I ran over to Paul and jumped on his back taking h im by surprise but her laughed. He wouldn't let me get down after i jumped onto him and truth be told i didn't mind. I laid my head on his shoulder and his warmth was enough to make me extremely sleepy. I knew i ended up falling asleep when i heard my little sister scream Embry's name. I opened my eyes enough to see Embry had Mirinella on his shoulders i nodded back back off. My eyes snapped open when i hear Paul sigh and we where home. I jumped off his back and turned to face him. I kissed him on the cheek and i saw surprise written on his face.

"Is that Little Celestina?" I heard a voice say and i turned around.


	7. Chapter 7

There stood my cousin and i got wide eyed. I took off running towards him and i flung myself at him. He caught me and was laughing insanely like he always did.

"God i think you got fat." He said joking and i shoved him away from glaring. He knew what to say to tick me off and he loved to test my strength. I grabbed his right arm and flung him over my shoulder. Caprice sighed and she knew what was happening. He landed perfectly on his feet and smiled at. "That all you got Barbie?" He said smiling and i ran. I jumped off my porch and ran to him. I did a cart-wheel and landed it a handstand. I grabbed his waist by my legs and flung him above me. I used my foot to kick him while he was in the air and he grunted but landed on his feet skidding back a bit. He charged at me and i dodged him. I ducked and swiped feet out from under him. He landed on the ground and i sit on his chest smiling.

"I win." I said laughing and he just shook his head.

"Yes you do indeed." He said and used his hand to rough up my hair. I glared and got off of my cousin.

"God you two never change do you?" My sister said and i laughed.

"Oh Anthony this is Paul Jacob and Embry." I said trying to not blush when i said Paul's name.

"Yo and girls let go to the beach." Anthony said and i nodded.

"Sounds fun." I said smiling and i looked at Paul. "You will come right?" I asked hopefully and i saw shock on his face but he nodded. I smiled and i saw Caprice smiling at Jacob.

"I...ummmm...Would..." My sister said trying to invite him to come and her face was blood-red.

"Jacob my sister would like to invite you to come with s and yes Mirinella Embry can come." I said waving my hand and today was sunny. It was warm and i was going to go swimming. I jogged up my stairs and grabbed my string bikini. It was was black with skulls on them and i smiled. I grabbed a change of clothes and i splitter on Paul's hoodie. Yeah i know i am like obsessed with him but i could care less.

I ran down stairs only in Pauls hoodie and my bathing suit under it. I saw Paul smirk and face redden but i smirked. I jumped on his back and he laughed.

"Celestina your something else." He said laughing and i pouted.

"Hope that good." I said sadly and he laughed.

"It's very good." He said laughing and i smiled. We where at the beach before i knew it and i jumped off Paul. I saw everyone else there and when Leah's eyes meet my cousins. She looked at him like he was her everything and i smiled. I turned to Paul and stuck my tongue out at him and he raised an eye brow. I ran over and grabbed my sister who was wearing her one piece that had only a skinny piece of fabric connecting the top and bottom. Caprice smirked and use her free hand to grab kim and Kim grabbed a shocked Emily. I reached out and grabbed Leah's hand who laughed and we right into the water. I jumped on Leah's back and used her as a shield as Kim went to splash me. Leah laughed and shook her head. She gently picked me up off her back and tossed him into the water. I made and EEP noise as the ice-cold water collide with me.

PACKS POV

The boys watched as all the girls played in the water and Anthony took the to littlest one's to the water. Paul was smiling and watching his imprint try to soak Leah but keep dodging causing Emily to get soaked. They where all laughing and the guys shook their heads.

"It seems since the girls came along Emily and Leah have been getting along better." Jared said as he watched his Kim attacking Caprice and their laughs where echoing along the beach.

"Yeah i have to agree." Quil said and he was watching little claire splashing Anthony and was laughing.

"Yeah wait did you guys notice Leah imprinted on Anthony? What is up with this family that attracts us?" Paul said laughing and he watched as Celestina swam between Leah's legs. She ended finally splashing Leah who laughed and she went to grab her but Celestina stuck her tongue out. She went under the water and appeared behind Leah. She jumped on her laughing.

"Yeah i know right? Embry imprints on Mirinella, Jacob on Caprice, Paul on Celestina and now Leah on Anthony. So that means everyone who has phased so far as in imprint." Sam said in awe and he watched Emily trying to behind Caprice who ducked when water was splashed at her.

"Yeah but its a wonderful feeling." Jacob admitted as he watch his imprint chase Leah around and laughing.

"Yeah i get how Jared and Sam are so attached. " Embry said watching his little Mirinella running around laughing.

The guys spent 45 minutes talking and the girls all came walking back smiling evilly. The guys where confused and it wasn't until water hit their skin that the girls splashed them with water. The took off running and the guy chased after them. Paul caught Celestina who giggle and she pulled Paul down into the water with her. Jared finally caught Kim who had jumped on his back causing him to fall over with a loud SPLASH. Sam got Emily after she grabbed his feet causing him to collide with the ice cold water. Jacob caught Caprice late as she splashed him.

Celestina wrapped her legs around Paul and pulled him close. This caused his breath to catch and Celestina smiled enjoying the warmth of him being close. She laid her head on his shoulder as she sighed in content and Paul laughed he to was enjoying have her so close. Celestina wanted time to freeze and she wanted to stay like this forever. Paul laid his head on top off Celestina and they both watch the sunset before they pulled away from each other. When they got out of the water Paul pulled Celestina close and she sighed at his warmth.

Celestina's POV

I knew i had fallen in love with Paul the moment i meet him and i got tired of trying to hid it. Paul made me happy and i wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. I sighed nad i looked a Paul. Now or never.

"Ummmm...Paul?" I said and i looked down at my feet like they where the most interesting things ever.

"Yeah Celestina?" Paul asked me and i sighed. Here goes.

"I like you Paul." I said and i felt my face turn red.

"I like you too Celestina." Paul said and my eyes shot up to him. He was smiling at me and my whole body was flooded with happiness. I ran and jumped on him. He caught me and i smiled at him. I kissed him and he was shocked but kissed me back. My first kiss was with the guy i knew for a fact i love.

Paul's POV

I was on patrol with Embry, Jacob and Sam. My mind kept going to Celestina and our kiss. God her lips where so soft and warm.

DUDE! Enough

I growled at Jacob

Shut up Jake i knew you wish you could kiss Caprice

Jacob growled back and i laughed.

Jacob and Paul have you guys told the girls about the imprint?

No i haven't

Me either why sam's whats going on?

Guys i was informed yesterday that a new-born army will be coming after bella

God why does the bitch attract vampires?

I don't know Embry but i think it's best if you guys tell Caprice and Celestina. There be a chance one of us don't come back.

The guys whimpered.

I will tell her tonight.

I will tell Celestina also. Jake we should break it to them together.

I couldn't agree more. Embry you will need to take Mirinella away for a bit while we tell them.

No a problem.

I will be there along with Jared to attempt to ease the blow.

We all nodded and i swallow the lump in my throat. Tears where falling down my eyes at the thought of Celestina hating me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was standing outside the door with Jacob while Jared and Sam stood at the tree line. I could smell Celestina heavenly scent of roses and lilacs. She smelled amazing and she opened the door smiling. He eyes lit up when they saw me and i had to force a smell.

"Hey Celestina i need to talk to you." I said nervously and she raised her eye brow but nodded.

"Your sister needs to come to. Embry will watch Mirinella." Jacob said and confusion was on her face but she nodded. She called for her sister and she appeared. Embry showed up and Mirinella came out running to him.

"I will take her to play inside." Embry said nodding at us and i sighed. I motioned for Celestina to follow me and she did. We arrived at a field where Sam and Jared where standing. Celestina looked alarmed and she turned to me.

"Paul what's going on?" She asked me with fear dripping from her voice.

"Celestina their is something you need to know. " I said slowly and she was now glaring at me.

"So help me if you say your married i will hang you by your balls." She said angerly and i luaghed if only it was that simple.

"Remember in school about the legend?" I askedh er slowly and she nodded. "Their true." I said her eyes got wide and then she laughed.

"Very funny Paul now what the hell is going?" She asked me seriously and i sighed. I looked at Sam who nodded and i let the wolf take over. I stepped back to make sure not to hurt her and she looked confused. I heard my clothes rip as i felt the fur change and i was now in my wolf form.

Celestina's POV

I thought Paul was joking until he transformed into this huge wolf and i was terrified. He was going to eat me and i back away falling on my ass and i felt hot tears falling down my eyes. I was going to die and i screamed. The wolf pinned its ear back and whimpered. I looekd over at Sam who looked at me sadly and i knew if this was Paul he wouldn't hurt. Suck it up girl your hurting him. I thought and i crawled over to a now laying down Paul. I let my shaking hand go out to touch his head and he sighed. It is Paul and i knew i would be safe. I still felt safe and i wanted to see something.

"I wonder..."I said and Paul looked at me funny and i scratched behind his ear. I heard Sam laugh and Jared joined in.

"I don't think his leg will twitch Celestina." Jared said laughing and i laugh to.

"Paul i know your not going to hurt but i won't lie to you i am scared shitless but i know your protect me. I still love you Paul." I said and i let the world love slip out of my mouth. Paul growled all of sudden taking me off guard and he stood in front of me and he crouched over me. I was confused until i heard a laugh.

"Awww the mutt's trying to protect it's mate." A girl's voice said evilly and i was now shaking with fear. Paul growled and i heard other growls but i couldn't see anything. I was thankful for Paul being huge and shielding my view cause i would be panicking now. I heard paws pounding on the ground and Paul was untensed. Hee slowly stepped away from me and i sat up. I flung my arms around Paul's huge neck and buried my face into his fur. Tears of fear fell down my eyes and Paul used his huge wolf head to push my body close to his.

Chapter 8

I was sitting with Paul in my living room and for some unknown reason i really didn't want him to leave tonight. I bit my lip and looked up at him and he smiled down at him. Ask him girl don't be such a chicken shit. I screamed in my head and i sighed.

"Paul could you ummmm...i...ummm...god here goes...paulcouldyoustaywithmytonightifellsafewhenyouraround." I said the last part rushing and Paul laughed.

"Could you repeat?" Paul said smiling at me and i sighed.

"paul could you stay with me tonight i fell safe when your around" I said slowly and Paul just laughed but nodded. I sighed in complete happiness and i was snuggled into my queen sized bed. I was thankful Paul was so freaking warm and i sighed. I cuddled into his side laying my head on his arms. I felt him wrap his big strong arms around me and i sighed in complete happiness. Everything was turning out so perfect and i drifted off into the sleep.

I was standing in a field when all of a sudden i saw Paul come out of the woods and i ran over to him. He wrapped me up in a hug and then everything changed so fast. I screamed when i saw Paul laying on the floor with a huge gash in his stomach and i screamed. I ran over to him and i skidded to a halt. Tears where falling from my eyes as i shook Paul willing him to wake up but nothing.

"Paul..." I said sobbing and i heard a chuckle i saw the red haired demon and Bella. "YOU BITCHES DID THIS! I HATE YOU FUCKING GUYS!" I screamed and i ran at Bella. I felt my life was meaningless and i wanted it to i needed it to end so i didn't know i had a hard rusty pipe in my hand as i slammed it through her chest. I heard the sicking sound of bones cracking. I heard the red haired bitch screamed nad she snapped my necked.

I jumped up from sleep sweating and Paul wasn't anywhere around. Panic rushed through me as i jumped up out of bed and he walked in from my bathroom. Hot tears brimmed at the tip of my eyes as ran to him and he gasped out in shock.

"Celestina whats wrong?" Paul asked me and i was sobbing. I explain about my dream and he lead me over to my bed. He laid my on top of his chest where i felt at home and safe. He was rubbing my back and the next thing i know darkness over took me as i enter a blissfully dreamless sleep.

She found out about the wolves but what happens next when finds out about the imprints and Embry and Mirinella? Pleas review and next chapter Leah spill the beans.


	9. Chapter 9

I heard Anthony come in and he was excited about the whole family getting together and i nodded. Little did he know the trouble me and my twin where going to cause. I walked over to my closet and began packing excitedly. I heard a knock on the door and i smiled. I know what it must look like. Must look like we are moving everything is packed for hawaii. I smirked and looked at anthony. I wrote down something and he laughed but nodded. I walked downstairs and showed the paper to everyone. My mom raised an eyebrow but just nodded she knew better then to ask why i played such mean jokes.

"Celestina hurry up and pack out flight for Italy leave at 9 am tomorrow." My sister Caprice said and i swallowed a chuckle. I mean my sister made the perfect actress and i went to the door.

"I know i can't believe we are finally getting out of this hell hole." I called back and answered the door to see the shock written all of the peoples faces. Paul looked shocked to pissed and i smirked. Jacob looked shocked to hurt. Leah looked shocked to disbelief and Embry looked shocked then sadness. "Oh Leah thanks for informing me about the imrpint thing." I said sweetly and Leah looked shocked. The guys turned to glare at her. "Oh i forgot to mention they told me about this said imprint thing you informed me. It was the nail in the coffin." I said shrugging and Caprice came walking up.

"Jacob go be with the Bitch Bella cause i sure as hell aint no ones fucking replacement you sick prick." My sister said angerly.

" Also Paul screw me over shame on you screw me over twice your fucking dead to me. Lies after lies and i am done." I said angerly and Mirinella came running up completely ignoring Embry. Good girl i thought.

"Oh one thing stay away from MIRINELLA YOUR PEDOPHILE!" Me sister and i screamed. I slammed the door in their shocked faces and i giggled. This was going to be more fun then i thought. What can i say i am sick and twisted.

Packs POV

Paul had his face in his hands and couldn't stop thinking about he managed to fuck up yet again. God all has been doing is fucking up and know she was moving to a different country. Embry was staring into nothing and the whole in his heart was broken. He never thought his imprint would ignore him. Jacob was so pissed and he couldn't even speak. Paul didn't wanna face this pain and he ran into the forest. He phased and went to sit in the woods outside of Celestina's house. Her laugh echoed in his head and he whimpered. He laid on the ground head in his hands and her face plagued his mind over and over.

Jesus Paul i am sorry.

Paul listen to me you have to stop her tomorrow before she gets on the plane.

Why? She hates me?

Because if you don't that distance will kill you both

Ugh fine i will go see her at 8 tomorrow.

Paul just stared and watched her turn off her light. He phased and went home to sleep. Paul awoke at 8 15 and cursed at himself and he ran to Celestina's house to the lights off. Pauls eyes got wide and he sniffed the air. Their scents where hours old and Paul collapsed on the ground. Head in his hands as he cried and there was hand on his shoulder.

Two weeks have gone by since the girls left and the boys where miserable. Paul couldn't even manage to get out of bed. He felt miserable and alone. All he ever wanted was for Celestina home and he tried to numb the pain by sleeping with countless women but nothing nulled it. So here he was with another random bitch from his school and she had made a repeat appearance with him. Alex aka Ally from his school and they came to a agreement they would be Fuck buddy's nothing more. Paul growled at the thought of school and Sam was forcing him back today because they missed to much already. Paul groaned and pulled himself out of his bed. Ally agreed to give him a ride to school and when he got there something strange happened. A familiar smell of Lilac and roses hit his nose. Their she stood with her sister and in two weeks she changed.

"So Paul has slept with like 10 different girls and he is screwing Ally." He heard Caprice say and he to suppress his growl. Ally snaked her arm through his as the walked past. "See he is a complete man-whore." He heard Caprice say and god did he want to kill her.

Celestina's POV

I was fucking right Paul is just a jerk i wanted to see if he truly cared i guess the jokes on me. I sighed and saw Leah. I liked her the most out of all of them and she got wide eyed. She ran over to us shock written all over her face.

"Sorry Leah we had to test the boys and they all failed." Caprice said quietly and i knew why she was sad.

"Leah forgive us your the only who cares." I said as silent tears fell and Leah laughed.

"Of course." Leah said smiling and we smiled back.

"Oh my god we have so much to tell you." I said giggling and Leah nodded. " Sit with us at lunch ok?" I asked her and she nodded. Classes flew by and we where at lunch i heard my sister giggle. I knew why she giggling too as Leah walked towards us the guys where staring us down.

"So what happened?" Leah asked and I knew the guys could hear perfect boys lets play.

"Well when where in hawaii with our crazy ass family reunion i meet my ex. We reconnected on an emotional level. I am not slutty like some people." I said and watched Paul's face twist in anger. "So we spent the whole time talking and our family broke it to us that we are having arranged marriage. Mine is to my fine ass Ex and oh my god Leah he has gotten fucking hott. He is coming down to stay for a week." I said happily and Paul was shaking now. Pay backs a bitch and i smiled more. "Thats not all Caprice your turn." I said and Caprice giggled.

"Well i too have arranged marriage also and it's to one of hottest guys in our home town. Not to mention he is rich oh i forgot to mention our family arel ike royality in Italy. Our mother was disowned when she married a German man but this weekend they allowed her back. So half our family is moving down so our mom is a duchess in Italy." Caprice said smiling and i watched Jacob's face twist with random emotions. "Oh and Anthony is way smitten with you Leah. The trip he was like I miss Leah why am I missing god she is fine." Caprice said and Leah's face flushed bright red and i laughed. " Mirinella had fun and she didn't even mention Embry but it's ok she had her little guy friend Marco there." Caprice said evilly and embry glared. Leah shook her head and she thought we where playing with fire. I saw Ally walk over to Paul and he pulled her into his lap. He smiled over evilly at me. I laughed. Your going to regret ever pissing me off. I stood up from lunch and Caprice followed me out the room.

The school day ended and before we knew it we where at home. I nearly jumped out of skin when my mother was smiling and our house was packed. Oh right we are moving to huge mansion like house with the rest of the family this weekend. My fiancee showed up a couple minutes after i got home. I giggled as he spun me around and i will admit the whole i have in my heart from Paul can't be filled.

It was the next day at school and Antonio drove me to school and he basically helped me out of my car. Everyone had eyes on the new Italian hunk and i smirked. I spun around to Antonio when i saw Paul watching me and i smirked evilly. He got wide eyed as i wrapped my arms around my fiancee's neck and i smashed my lips onto his. He kissed my back and i heard a growl. I felt Antonio put his hand on my ass and pushed back. I waved my finger in his face signaling a no no and he laughed.

After we parted i was at my locker and i just got my book out as my locker was slammed. I jumped and turned to see a very pissed off Paul. I swallowed the lump in my throat and regretted playing with fire now.

"What was that?" He asked my growling as he stepped closer to me.

"It's called a kiss." I said quickly and Paul had my body between him and my poor locker.

"Remember this Valacari you belong to me." Paul said growling and my body was now shaking in fear. I summoned up my courage and i shoved at his chest. He backed up a bit and i glared at hatefully.

"Belong to you? Really? Don't make me fucking laugh Paul. I belong to myself and myself alone. I am not your toy go fuck that slut you have." I said hatefully and he slammed his fist into my locker. I flinched but held my ground. "I tried everything Paul and i wanted to see if you truly care about me but congrats you failed. I thought **_There was Truth in your lies_** but i was wrong. So fuck off and be with the American slut." I said as i ducked under his arm and went to walk away but her grabbed my arm. He pulled me toward him and i gasped. This guy wanted to fucking die didn't he? I turned around and slapped him and god did my hand hurt. "Don't touch me!" I said angerly and he let me go out of shock. I ran down the hall to my already late class. Tears where falling down my eyes as i clenched my books to my chest.

The day had ended and Antonio went home to help my mom pack things. So that left me and Caprice alone to pick up our little sister. When we made into the parking lot Paul and Jacob approached us. I was instantly pinned up against a car and fear was showing in my eyes. I should know better then to play with fire and i was stupid for playing with it.

"We need to get Mirinella." I said softly and Paul laughed.

"WE got it covered Embry was more then happy enough to go get her." He said smugly and my eyes got wide.

"How dare you!" I screamed and my anger was taking over. "You stupid bastard of a man whore how dare?!" I screamed and he smiled.

"He is her protector just like i am yours so basically i own you." Paul said and i glared.

"Like hell you do!" I screamed and i got the attention of everyone in the parking lot. I rammed my knee into Paul's balls. He screamed out in pain and fell to the the floor. He looked miserable but i took this face to run to my sister. I used all my strength to get to her and i made it just in time. I ran over to her and pushed her behind me. I was panting badly and my chest was hurting.

"stay...away...from...her" I said panting and Mirinella pushed out from behind me. She basically jumped onto to Embry and my breathing got heavier. OMG was i having a panic attack and found it hard to breathe. Everything that happened today cam slamming into full force and black dots where appear before my vision.

3rd POV

Celestina was worried about her sister and everything. She started breathing heavy and she wasn't getting enough air in. Embry got wide eyed and covered Mirinella's eyes. He didn't want to do and thank god Leah came out of woods. When she saw Celestina she quickly ran over and she growled at Embry.

"What did you do?" Leah asked angrily and the girl wasn't breathing now. She fell forward and Leah instantly caught her. Leah heard her slowly taking in air and she sighed. "Now what did you do Embry?" Leah asked angrily and Shrunk back.

"Paul and Jacob asked me to come Mirinella so they could try to take to the girls. Next thing i know she come running over and she panting." Embry said as he was watching Celestina and he had a feeling that this may have made things worse.

Paul's POV

I growled to myself and all i was doing was hurting my imprint. Seemed everything i did hurt her and made her miserable. Ally was standing by my truck later that evening and i sighed.

"I don't wanna talk now." I said angrly and she flinched. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. My wolf inside me growled he didn't like near her and i sighed. "Ally go away i am in mood." I said growling and just then. I felt the wind knocked out of me i knew something was wrong with Celestina and i cursed. I took off running following the pull and there she stood. She was panting and my eyes got wide. Nothing seemed to matter as i watched Leah confronted Embry. Everything was zoned out as she fell to toward the ground. Leah caught here and Paul knew he had to make thing up to here some how.


	10. Chapter 10

Celestina POV

I was tired and worn down from the past couple of days. I didn't even have the urge to get out of my bed, I felt so numb and i just wanted it to end. My emotions where slowly fading away i felt hollow and alone. I wanted all this pain and nightmare to end but every time i thought it was gone it would it come back full forced knocking me off my feet. I spent two days in my bed unable to move and i felt miserable. There where night i would wak up screaming and sweating. I decided it was time to go back to Italy the USA was taking to much of a toll on me and i walked over to my mom's door. I knocked on her bedroom door and she answered it and her face fell.

"Sweetie you look horrible go get back in bed." My mom said and looked up at her with soulless eyes.

"Ma can i got back to Italy? I wanna leave with auntie Mari." I said and my mom sighed sadly.

"I will make the arrangements sweetie." My mom said and i nodded silently. I went down stairs to see if i could eat of drink something when all of sudden something knocked the wind out of. I grabbed onto the counter top and tried to breathe but i was having no such luck. Tears where falling down my face and i wanted for it to pass. When it did i texted my Fiancee to come over and he was there within minutes. I told him i wanted to return home he was more then over joyed with the news.

I was out of school until i moved and i still felt so blah and i was hard to get out of bed. My sister was returning with me also and we both begged for Mirinella to come with. My mother groaned but agreed as we packing up to leave i needed to talk to Leah and she came over with seconds. My head was spinning and she rushed to my side. She held me up and i smiled at her with gratitude.

"Leah we are going home." I told her and she looked pained.

"Please Celestina." She begged and i shock my head no.

"I can't do this anymore. I thought there was Truth in His Lies but i am tired Leah." I said quickly and she sighed.

"To bad we need to talk." A voice said and i froze. There stood Paul and i glared at Leah and she took off out my door. I felt warm pair of arms wrap around me and i shoved Paul away or attempted where falling by now and i knew it. "Please Celestina i am sorry." He said sadly and he kept holding me. I was crying and choking on my tears. "One more chance baby please." He begged and i knew i would cave. I just nodded and he smiled. He held me close and what happened next wasn't what i excepted.

Three hours later my clothes where shredded and i rolled my eyes. All Paul did was laugh and i smacked his shoulder lightly. I got wide eyed when i knew the pack would see this and i buried my face into Paul's chest. As soon as my naked body hit hit we where at it again and when we finished i groaned. This was my 4 time today and god was i swore. I let sleep over come me as i felt a warm pair of arms around me.

I groaned and buried into Paul's bare chest as the sun hit me and he laughed. I blushed and pushed him away. I but on my clothes and i noticed a bite mark on my neck. I got wide eyed and turned to Paul. He was eying me like i was the only thing that mattered. I grabbed my shirt and threw it at him. He laughed and then a howl pierced the morning. Paul was at my side in seconds and he kissed me passionately as he took off running out the door. Later that night i broke things off with my fiance and he wasn't happy. He grabbed me by my wrist and slammed me against the wall. He pressed himself against.

"Your mine Celestina and your not going anywhere." He said to me angerly and i whimpered. He pressed his body against my already swore one. I knew he spotted my neck because he growled. He stepped back and the force of the slap made me whimper. I was shaking in fear now. "That bastard Paul took your purity huh?" He said angerily and he threw onto the couch. I screamed and scratched his face. All he did was rip my clothes off and when i screamed he hit me hard. I felt blood drip down my face. I was going to raped and i was now crying. 30 minutes later i was curled into a ball and i was whimpering now. He raped me and i have never ever felt such pain before. He used protection which i was thankful for who knew what diseases he had. He pulled me up by my hair and i screamed again. He punched me in my face and i felt myself go limp. My body was to tired and over worked to fight back. "Good bitch remember your..." Was all her said as i was wripped from the his grip and i was held against a warm body.

"Touch her again i will rip your head off." I heard Jared growl and i was shaking. I saw Marcus smirking evilly and i felt Jared wrap a blanket around me. As he did i screamed in pain and he looked at me. "Celestina whats wrong?" He asked me and when i looked up at him. Jared growled and turned to him. "What did you do you sick bastard?" Jared said growling and his body was shaking.

"Oh nothing just had my way with the little whore. She can't break off our engagement she belongs to me." He said angerily and Jared was shaking back door was busted open and in came Jacob, Paul, Sam Embry and Quil. I got wide eyed and whimpered. I was quickly in Paul's arm but that didn't help the scream that escaped my lips.

"Shh babe its ok." Paul said to me and everything went black. For once i was glad to welcome the darkness i love so much.

PAUL's POV

I was walking to Celestina house i was way to over joyed that i got to be with her again. I sensed Jared was overly pissed so i took off running to Celestina's i had asked him to watch over her or at least check on her. When i got inside my whole body froze and i saw a bruise Celestina wrapped in a blanket. Across from her stood her fiancee in just his jeans and i ran over to Celestina. I took her from Jared and my heart broke when she screamed.

"shhh babe it's ok" I told her and she closed her eyes. Panic hit me i thought my angel was dying and i glared at the guy. "I am going to rip you to shreds." I said growling and Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. He was looking at me and i had my eyes locked onthe bastard across from me.

"Paul get her to the Cullen's now!" Sam ordered and i glared one last time before i took off with Celestina. When i arrived at the Cullen's she was taken from my arms and the Leech doctor began his work on my poor defenseless Celestina. The doctor looked disgusted and he came over to me.

"Paul you might wanna sit down." I was told and i looked at him in confusion. He just sighed and within seconds the whole Cullen clan we here. "Paul she was raped and the vaginal tearing is bad." As soon as the Cullen said those words everything around me froze and i fell to my knees. "Thats now all she has three broken ribs a broken nose and a fractured wrist." He said and i looked up at him. I sighed and i knew what i had to do.

"Carlisle can she stay with you guys for a bit until things settle at her house." I said pleading and Carlisle was taken back but nodded. I stayed by Celestina's side all night and when she finally stirred i looked up; into her amazing eyes. "I am so sorry."I said sobbing and she looked at me with pity. She opened her arms and i went to her gently. I laid my head on her chest and she sighed. She muttered she loved me and i told her i loved her to. I explained the whole Cullen deal and she glared. God i spent the next 3 hours hearing my imprint protest and argue. She finally caved and i kissed her before i had to head out.

Celestina's POV

I had been at the Cullen's now for almost 9 weeks and Paul was busy preparing for the upcoming war. Something made me stop in my tracks and i gasped i hadn't had my period for 9 weeks now. I rushed over to Carlisle's office and i began to bang on his door. He answered it and looked at me in confusion.

"Carlisle my period is late." I said slowly and his eyes got wide. He rushed me into his room he has set up at his house and began tests.

"How late Celestina?" He asked me and i looked at my feet. How could i have been so stupid.

"9 weeks." I said softly and Carlisle groaned.

"You should of said something well that does explain your need to eat half you body weight." He said trying to make a joke and i just glared at him. He sighed after my test came back and he looked at me with pity. "Your pregnant 9 weeks Celestina." He told me and my world began to crash in around me. I was sobbing now and i heard Paul come in. I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "No either yo tell him or i do." Carlisle said as he left the room and i gulped as Paul cam into the doctors room.

"Celestina why are you in here are you ok." Paul said and i sighed. I pointed to the care next to me. He sat down not knowing what to say or do at the moment. I saw confusion in his pretty brown eyes.

"Paul i am pregnant. Before you asks i am 99 percent sure its yours. When i rapped he used protection Paul we did not. " I siad and Paul looked at him and i could read his face.

"I..."

I hope yo enjoy this twist i put in there. Is Paul happy sad or mad? Why did Celestina take him back you will find out all this in my next chapter oh and happy new years guys and merry late christmas lol.


End file.
